


Торт княжен Туссента

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Форма работы: кулинарный неформат.Когда княжну Сианну изгнали, а ее поиски не приносили никаких результатов, Анариетта часто приходила в сад, скучая по сестре и вспоминая их весёлые шалости, никого не принимая в такие моменты.Чтобы поднять монаршей особе настроение и дабы государственные дела не приходили в упадок, придворному повару поручили приготовить торт для княжны Анариетты, ведь за чаепитием придворные могли бы сообщать, что происходит в княжестве, и подписывать срочные бумаги.Торт пришелся княжне по вкусу, поэтому его сразу окрестили Тортом княжны Анариетты и стали часто подавать в саду и на государственных приемах, не страшась, что на них прогневается монаршая особа.А когда же сёстры встретились вновь и примирились, торт стал их любимым десертом. И теперь его называют Торт княжен Туссента.Предлагаем и вам испечь и опробовать сей торт, чей вкус так полюбился княжнам.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Торт княжен Туссента

  
Вам для этого понадобится:

Форма диаметром 21 см.

Для теста:  
5 яиц  
50 г сахара для желтков и 1 ст. л. для белков  
100 г муки  
25 г молотого миндаля  
2-3 капли миндального экстракта  
½ ч. л. разрыхлителя.  
Для сливочного крема:  
125 г сливок 33% жирности  
2-3 ст. л. сахарной пудры  
или  
125 г сливочного масла  
125 г сахарной пудры  
2-3 капли ванильного экстракта.  
Для фруктовой прослойки:  
ваш любимый фруктовый джем  
или  
нарезать кусочками 3-4 фрукта (у меня были персики), потушить с 2-3 ст. л. сахара, и, помешивая, загустить с помощью 2 ст. л. крахмала, разведенного в 1½ ст. л. воды.  
Смажьте форму маслом и включите духовку на 180°С для разогрева. Начните готовить тесто.

Разделите яйца на белки и желтки в разные миски. Белки пока отставьте. Желтки взбейте с сахаром в густую массу - от поднятого венчика будет тянуться толстая кремообразная нить.

Добавьте миндальный экстракт. Просейте над миской муку с молотым миндалем и разрыхлителем, аккуратно перемешайте.

Взбейте белки до образования мягких пиков. Добавьте сахар и продолжайте взбивать до состояния стойких пиков. Подмешайте примерно треть белков в желтковое тесто.

В 2-3 подхода введите оставшиеся белки. Делайте все максимально осторожно. Выложите получившееся тесто в форму и аккуратно разровняйте поверхность.

Выпекайте до готовности. Дайте немного охладиться в форме, а после переложите окончательно остывать на решётку. Разрежьте остывший корж пополам по горизонтали.

Если вы взяли джем, разведите пару ложек в кипятке и пропитайте этим коржи. Если фрукты, то, прежде чем добавлять крахмал, используйте получившийся сироп для пропитки.

Начните готовить крем. Взбейте сливки до стойких вершин и просейте сверху сахарную пудру, аккуратно перемешивая. Или взбейте сливочное масло с сахарной пудрой и ванильным экстрактом в крем.

Намажьте на нижний корж вначале сливочный крем, а после выложите фруктовую прослойку. Затем накройте верхним коржом.

Чтобы получить такой же рисунок, как на фотографии, положите на верхний корж трафарет и посыпьте сверху сахарной пудрой. Аккуратно снимите трафарет. Украсьте нарезанными дольками персика.

Торт готов. Приятного королевского чаепития!  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/2tjPmrL/d-H10-Nbyy-XDM.jpg)


End file.
